Sasuke entiende
by Manzanita Roja
Summary: Cuando está por entrar a la escuela primaria, Naruto y su mejor amigo Itachi se encuentran en la habitación del lado, anudándose las corbatas de la escuela secundaria. Sasuke no puede evitar suspirar porque a él le gustaría pasar tanto tiempo con el rubio como lo hace su hermano.


**Sasuke entiende**

**Capítulo único**

Sasuke siempre ha visto a Naruto. No puede recordar la primera vez que lo hizo, pero podía asegurar que desde que abrió los ojos para dar la bienvenida al mundo, él ya se encontraba al lado de su cuna, sonriéndole con aquél gesto tan propio de él, con los ojos cerrados y las pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de ellos.

Cuando está por entrar a la escuela primaria, Naruto y su mejor amigo Itachi se encuentran en la habitación del lado, anudándose las corbatas de la escuela secundaria. Sasuke no puede evitar suspirar porque a él le gustaría pasar tanto tiempo con el rubio como lo hace su hermano.

Él no es un niño jubiloso, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse emocionado por saber que sólo una reja de cuatro metros le separaba de ver a Naruto todos los días. Quizás, si tiene suerte, puede encontrárselo cada día a la salida de la escuela.

Itachi lee sus intenciones cuando sus miradas se cruzan a la hora del desayuno. Un escueto «ni siquiera lo intentes» escapa de sus labios antes de darle una mordida al emparedado. Naruto no se entera de nada, y le da las gracias a la señora Uchiha por llevarle a la escuela ese día.

Sasuke no tiene ganas de obedecer a Itachi.

**(...)**

Todos los compañeros de Sasuke se preguntan por qué no sonríe. Él podría contestar que no estaba interesado en tener amigos, que a la escuela se va a estudiar y no para perder el tiempo con niñerías.

Pero Sasuke siente que tiene un amigo y no son —ni serían— ninguno de ellos. El amigo que tiene, para su disgusto, tiene su atención repartida entre él y su hermano mayor. A veces anhela que Naruto sólo lo mire a él y no a ambos. Le resulta nefasto tener que compartir con su hermano las únicas cosas que de verdad aprecia. Pero el pensamiento definitivo no tarda en aparecer: Naruto e Itachi son amigos desde antes que él existiera.

No le gusta pensar en sí mismo como un intruso.

Los compañeros de Sasuke se preguntan muchas veces por qué cada vez que suena el timbre de salida, la mirada negra se dirige hacia el edificio de la secundaria.

**(...)**

Naruto hace que Sasuke sienta cosas extrañas.

Suele pasar la mayoría del tiempo en su casa porque en la suya no hay nadie. Rara vez se encuentra con Itachi solitario en su alcoba estudiando por sí mismo, sin Naruto incordiando cada vez que tienen un examen. Ese día es uno de esos, y Sasuke se siente inevitablemente como si estuviese gravitando en medio de una casa vacía, aunque toda su familia estaba en ella.

Cuando Naruto está en su hogar, por el contrario, Sasuke siente que la residencia está llena y se siente inevitablemente acompañado. Estar solo está bien, porque aprecia su soledad, pero cuando llega Naruto su cuerpo se traslada como un imán hacia el rubio. Naruto le sonríe, bromea con él y su poco sentido de la diversión.

Pero lo que más le gusta, es cuando Itachi responde su pregunta de si puede compartir con ellos. Dice «podemos hacerlo en otro momento, Sasuke», pero Naruto le dirige una mirada serena y le contradice.

«No, Sasuke. Puede ser ahora mismo»

**(...)**

Sasuke sopla las velas de su pastel. Acaba de cumplir trece años.

Observa a su familia aplaudir y a dos de sus compañeros de la escuela, que eligió invitar a su cumpleaños. Realmente no siente mucho apego hacia ellos, pero agradece internamente que no se hayan alejado de él por su exceso de malas pulgas.

Naruto de diecinueve le pasa un brazo por los hombros, bebiendo un poco de zumo. «Te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre, Sasuke» le dice. No le mira, pues sabe que sus ojos están fijos en Itachi, que habla con la joven vecina cortésmente invitada por sus padres al cumpleaños.

Sasuke no es tonto, así que simplemente se limita a suspirar mientras acompaña a Naruto con otro vaso de refresco. «Por los años» brinda Naruto junto a él, chocando ambas copas.

Él muchas veces ha tenido la misma mirada que en esos momentos tenían los ojos azules de Naruto.

**(...)**

Sasuke ve a Itachi y Naruto partir temprano a la universidad y llegar muy tarde por la noche. A veces tiene que abrirles la puerta, enfadado, porque su hermano no logra meter la llave correcta en la cerradura. El olor a alcohol puede olerse a través de la puerta.

Itachi es el primero en entrar, tan serio que Sasuke no tarda en adivinar que ha bebido demasiado. El segundo en entrar es Naruto, que tiene las mejillas coloreadas de color granate y una sonrisa boba en el rostro. «Gracias por esperarnos, Sasuke» susurra y le planta un beso en la cabeza.

Sasuke se siente insultado cuando Naruto reproduce una sonrisa necia y se aleja de él, trastabillando en las escaleras.

No quiere seguir siendo un niño para Naruto.

**(...)**

Sasuke de dieciséis lanza a través de su habitación la revista con mujeres desnudas que le prestó Kiba ese día en la tarde. No que se sienta incómodo de ver los cuerpos de hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres tocándose, sin embargo, su mente viaja en una sola dirección cuando necesita satisfacción sexual.

Su mente adolescente se centra en unos ojos añiles que le miran con expectación desde el escritorio, que esperan que Sasuke se quite los pantalones para comenzar a auto-satisfacerse.

Sasuke no piensa en Naruto desnudo cuando se masturba. Simplemente lo ve ahí, en su habitación, prestándole atención solamente a él.

Mueve su mano de arriba hacia abajo, el Naruto de su mente tiene la mirada fija en él hasta que llega la esperada eyaculación.

No se trataba de Sasuke utilizando la imagen de Naruto para ensuciarla. No era otra cosa que querer la mirada añil para él solo, y cuando lo lograba, le sacaba el provecho necesario. Era una fantasía, después de todo. Naruto no podría hacer algo así jamás.

Abre la ventana y se tumba sobre el suelo. A través de las paredes escucha la discusión que se lleva a cabo en la habitación del lado.

Parece que Naruto e Itachi no la están pasando bien.

**(...)**

Son pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando ve a Naruto sentado en la sala mirando televisión. Esa noche se queda en la residencia Uchiha porque tiene que preparar su examen de grado junto a Itachi, pero al parecer su hermano se había ido a dormir ya.

Camina despacio en la penumbra y se sienta a su lado en el sofá. Nota que Naruto da un leve respingo ante su presencia, pero la impresión dura poco. Sasuke sospecha lo que pasa. Naruto ha estado bastante perdido desde que Itachi tiene novia. Ya no lo ve tanto como antes, y Sasuke teme que Naruto no vuelva más a casa.

Naruto le regala una sonrisa afectada y le dice en voz baja que se vaya a dormir porque es tarde. Se encoje de hombros y simplemente se queda ahí, disfrutando de la compañía que no se va a pesar de la respuesta inexistente de su parte.

«Son tan parecidos» murmura el rubio a su lado. Sasuke siente un vacío repentino en el estómago.

No le gusta que lo comparen con el primogénito de los Uchiha. Ha luchado de forma incansable para que sus padres dejen de hacerlo, pero podía dejarlo pasar. De parte de Naruto, sin embargo, es algo que le quita el aliento y no le deja respirar.

Se acerca al joven abatido y se pregunta cómo es posible que sus ojos se vean tan claros a pesar de la oscuridad. El rubio le mira interrogante, pero no se aleja.

El primer beso de Sasuke es con el mejor amigo de su hermano.

**(...)**

Sasuke entiende que Naruto no está enamorado de él, pero no se desanima. Está seguro de que algo con respecto de los sentimientos hacia su hermano ha flaqueado, sobretodo porque ha dejado de mirar con gesto compungido cuando la novia de Itachi dice que pasará la noche en la habitación del moreno.

Sabe que no se siente acabado. Aún hay luz.

Son las tres de la tarde cuando el rubio abre la puerta y trae comida para dos. En primera instancia, Sasuke imagina que subirá a la alcoba de Itachi y comerán y conversarán, pero no es así. La mirada añil se posa sobre él, brillante, y con voz un poco más aguda de lo normal, hace la pregunta que Sasuke siente como una aceptación más allá del cariño fraternal.

«¿Pasamos la tarde juntos? »

**(...)**

Cuando Sasuke llega del primer día de universidad, observa con horror cómo las pertenencias de Itachi están envueltas en muchas cajas. No tarda en hacer todas las conjeturas necesarias para saber qué es lo que pasa. Los hombres de la mudanza le miran curiosos, pero Sasuke está perdido en sus pensamientos.

Naruto ya no vendría más a casa.

Si Itachi se iba, ya no tendría razones para pasearse por sus barrios ni estar metido en la alcoba del lado. Era el mayor miedo de Sasuke, desde siempre, que Itachi tuviese ganas de formar una familia, porque si era así, tendría menos tiempo para Naruto y para él.

Sasuke entiende que debe resignarse. Es un chico listo, sabe que esa clase de sentimientos no son correctos.

Esa noche Sasuke deja la ventana abierta porque le cuesta respirar.

**(...)**

Sasuke sabe dónde trabaja Naruto y es ahí donde se dirige. Lleva semanas aguantando el dolor en el pecho y siente que no quiere seguir ocultándolo más. Sufre, también, porque no sabe cómo decirlo. No le gusta hablar, y menos si se trata sobre sentimientos, pero sabe que Naruto podrá entenderlo si le da las pistas necesarias.

Naruto se da cuenta de su presencia a la salida del edificio cuando son casi las ocho de la noche. Le abraza con afecto, porque hace tiempo que no lo ve y Sasuke le corresponde de una manera menos efusiva. Naruto le pregunta si quiere tomar un café con él, para ponerse al día.

Todavía no han llegado al café cuando Sasuke le suelta con voz ronca y muy baja que lo ama. Él nunca ha dicho esas palabras, o ninguna otra que resultase tan sincera.

Naruto se detiene en medio de la acera y le mira. Sasuke siente que son de la misma altura, pero el rubio se ve visiblemente mayor que él por el traje y el maletín. Sasuke que repite mentalmente que seis años no es una diferencia tan grande como muchos piensan.

«Me alegra que lo hayas dicho» dice Naruto. Sasuke entorna los ojos y puede ver una sonrisa radiante iluminando el rostro trigueño.

Avanzan hacia la cafetería y su instinto le dice que no volverá a pasar otro día más sin ver a Naruto.

Sasuke entiende que Naruto también tiene sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él.


End file.
